Rewritten
by Pennatus
Summary: Tomonori x Tsukasa. What really happened when Tsukasa revealed he was an eraser to Tomonori. Of course he found acceptance and perhaps even...love...?


This is the scene where Tsukasa reveals himself as an eraser to Tomonori, with a little twist from yours truly to make it fangirl appropriate ^w^ seriously though, I swear they were about TWO SECONDS away from kissing in that scene.

On a side note only my dedicated (if I even have those) readers will care about: sorry about dropping off the face of the earth for…a year…ish. Wow. I'm sorry guys. I won't do that again! Even if it's only drabbles, my goal is to post something at least once a month. (You know it's bad if that's your goal…)

Disclaimer: If I owned Juvenile Orion, they'd run around making out with each other. So. They don't…so I don't own it. Any questions?

Enjoy! And reviews = love! (and cookies!)

.

Tsukasa sat in his room, his arms around the knee he'd drawn up to his chest.

He remembered the previous events and how warm he'd felt just from Kirihara. He knew in his heart that to protect her was the right thing to do. Maybe he'd found someone who wouldn't be disgusted by him, and maybe he could finally use his powers to help.

Yet hiding this from Tomonori-san was taking its toll on him. He felt as though his heart was tearing in two. One side, afraid of how Tomonori-san would react once he knew, and the other side, aching to tell his dark-haired guardian everything and to have no secrets between them…

He heard the door creak open and a voice call, "Tsukasa? Are you there?"

Tsukasa's head lifted, the anguish clear on his face. He told himself he must remain strong; he must hide what himself and what he truly is.

"Welcome home," Tsukasa greeted as he stepped down the hall towards the front door of the church.

"I'm back," Tomonori responded.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming," Tsukasa apologized, realizing his expression wasn't quite neutral. "I was about to make dinner. I'll start now." He tried a smile and succeeded slightly, attempting to put his usual cheerful face on for Tomonori.

"Tsukasa."

Strange, how his name spoken by the priest's lips could make him halt, no matter how much he wanted to keep moving, wanted to escape the gaze pinning him in place.

Tomonori gazed at him. "Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

Tsukasa swore he felt his heart stop at those words. "What?"

"I just thought maybe…you were keeping something from me."

Tsukasa used his usual tactic – he slid behind his smile to hide his feelings. Clutching a hand to his chest, he said, "Keeping something from you? No…there's nothing."

"Tsukasa…it's been about two years…since I found you on that rainy day."

Tsukasa would remember forever. His first memory. The rain, cold and unfeeling, contrasting sharply against the warmth cradling him. The face that would become familiar peering down at him. He'd been in such pain, physically and mentally. Tomonori had been his only rock in the sea of agony in which he had been cast.

Tomonori continued, his eyes sliding close. "You had lost your memory. And I was an orphan."

His hand, warm and comforting…

"Together, we became a family. I don't know how to ease your suffering. It makes me…very sad."

"Tomonori-san…"

It was so hard, to hide this secret, to keep anything from Tomonori.

"But…I…"

_I can't show you._

"…I can't."

_You'll hate me._

Tomonori was still gazing at him, his eyes slightly lidded in thought. "I met an unusual girl today. She told me to tell you…that everything will be fine. No matter what happens. I think she's right."

The slight smile on Tomonori's face made Tsukasa feel weak.

That's right. This was Tomonori he was talking to. Tomonori, the man that had saved him and raised him, had been there for him, always.

_I knew._

How could he have ever thought to hide something from the one constant in his life…?

_I always knew. How could I have been scared? Here's someone who can understand me._

Tsukasa's eyes slid close. His arms crossed as he released his wings, feeling them arch out behind his head.

He opened his eyes in time to see the utterly stunned expression on Tomonori's face. He was unable to stop tears from collecting as the enormity of the situation hit him.

His fingers clutched blindly at his body, seeking assurance, and he whispered, "I'm sorry I hid it. I think this…is what I really am."

How it hurt to reveal this, to tell the truth after hiding it for so long. And yet it was also a burden lifted even Tomonori hated him, loathed him, he would hold no more secrets, and that brought relief.

Struggling a little to continue, Tsukasa said, "I have no past, no memories…and I'm not even human. I…"

Tsukasa' eyes widened when Tomonori's warm hand slid under his chin and lifted the younger boy's head. One black-sleeved arm curled around Tsukasa, and suddenly Tomonori was kissing him.

It was chaste and gentle and (as far as Tsukasa knew) the first time he'd ever experienced such a thing. His head swam and his knees felt a bit weak. He never wanted the contact to end.

But too soon Tomonori pulled away and tugged Tsukasa closer. The young eraser rested his head on the taller man's chest, letting his frightened tears turn to tears of relief as they flowed down his cheeks.

"You are…" Tomonori murmured and Tsukasa could somehow hear the smile, "…an angel sent to me…from God."

The tears wouldn't halt. "Tomonori-san…there's…someone I want to protect. She understands me. When she's near, I have this warm feeling."

For a few seconds, a considering silence fell.

Tomonori inquired, "Is it Mana Kirihara?"

Startled, Tsukasa blinked away his tears and glanced up at Tomonori in surprise. "How? How did you know?"

"Well…let's just say I had a feeling." _I've felt since I met her…that she is a mind breaker._

Tomonori slipped a hand behind Tsukasa's neck and cradled the younger boy's head, tangling his fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. "You must do what you think is right. So I have one condition…"

Tomonori let that gentle smile blossom on his face.

"…that we'll do it together."

Tsukasa couldn't speak through the emotions he felt welling up inside of him. All he could do was smile and hope that Tomonori realized how eternally grateful Tsukasa was for the older man's acceptance and love.

But this was Tomonori, the person that knew Tsukasa better then he knew himself. Of course he would understand Tsukasa's struggle for words.

Tsukasa felt his head pulled back as Tomonori's lips descended onto his once again. Tsukasa rose to his tiptoes, trying to get more contact, and he felt the arm still wrapped about his waist crushed them together, sending a pleasant rush through both of their bodies.

Tsukasa's lips were parted as Tomonori's tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Relying on instinct, Tsukasa allowed himself to be dominated, moaning softly as Tomonori's tongue shifted. Tsukasa's hand crinkled Tomonori's clothing between his fingers as he clenched unconsciously, his body tensing from the unfamiliar feelings of lust and want.

Tomonori pulled away, Tsukasa gasping as he tried to catch his breath. His eyelids fluttered shut as Tomonori let his warm breath pool on the eraser's sensitive skin, before the dark-haired man's lips tenderly traced Tsukasa's collarbone, taking advantage of the open collared shirt. Tsukasa tried and failed to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.

Tomonori paused, then lifted his head and rested his forehead against Tsukasa.

"Tomonori-san…" Tsukasa breathed, his face practically glowing with happiness. "Thank you."

Tomonori tilted his head and pressed a loving kiss against Tsukasa's still flushed and heat cheek.

"Together," the older man promised.


End file.
